Medical imaging such as performed by a CT (computed tomography), a MRI (magnetic resonance imaging) scanner or the like, may require that a patient be scanned for a length of time during which the patient is subject to uncomfortable and/or undesirable physical and psychological conditions. The patient may have to endure not only an uncomfortably long exposure period, or an uncomfortable physical position during an exposure period, the patient may also be exposed to an undesirable amount of energy that the scanner generates to acquire the image. For example, patients very often experience psychological discomfort anticipating confinement in or being confined in an MRI imager for an extended period of time, and an amount of radiation to which a patient may be exposed during a CT scan can be dangerous to the patient's health. However, reducing patient scanning time in an MRI scanner or reducing an amount of radiation to which a patient is exposed during a CT scan generally damages quality of the image and typically reduces image SNR. Also, a prolonged scanning time or a high radiation dose do not necessarily ensure a high quality image since such an image is also dependent on other factors like, for instance, undesirable artifacts.